Kidnapped
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: What happened after Lex picked Chloe up from the Yukon Hospital? Well here's my Chlexy version of it. Contains Language and sexual content


Kidnapped

I do not own any of the Characters or the show Smallville and sadly i do not earn any money from writing these stories. So pretty much everything up to the end of Season 5's Arrival is fair game with of course my own interpretation of what happened behind the scenes. enjoy

* * *

When Lex found her in that hospital, she had been worried and shocked when she saw him in the doorway. Where was Clark and why was Lex there? At first she thought Lex really was going to take her home. She got on the plane with him in the clothes he had bought for her and fell asleep. When she had woken up she was no longer on the plane. Instead she was lying on a large bed in a very comfortable looking room. It was dark outside but she could see a light coming from the other room. Slowly she had crawled to the edge of the bed and walked to the door. Opening it she was shocked to see Lex sitting on the couch reading a book. He had looked up at her and smiled before setting down his book.

"Chloe! How was your rest?" He had asked.

"Um…it was fine. Lex where am I?" Chloe had asked cautiously.

"You're home Chloe." Lex told her calmly. "At least this will be your home until you tell me what I want to know."

"What do you mean Lex? Where am I?" Chloe begged.

"You are on my private island. Where there is no internet, no phones, no contact with the outside world. We have this lovely little one bedroom house equipped with electricity, plumbing and all the supplies we could need or want for 20 years. You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know." Lex had stood up and moved closer to Chloe until he was inches from her. He smelled her hair and smiled at her.

"Lex you can't do this. I'm supposed to start at Met U this fall. I have that job with the Daily Planet. My family! What about my family?" Chloe yelled hitting him on the chest.

"Now Chloe that is no way to react. Everything will be fine…eventually." Lex smirked. "It's been a long day for you maybe you should get some sleep. I'm sure you won't mind sharing the bed with me since we've done it before."

"Don't you dare bring that up! Especially since you ignored me for months afterward." Chloe bit out.

"Now you know that's not true. I remember more then a few fun nights." Lex ran his hand softly down the side of her face. "More then once you came to my door late in the night."

"So I came to you when I had no one else to turn to. You used me and you know it." Chloe was crying. "You told me all the things I needed to hear not meaning a single one. Who did you picture when we had sex? Lana! Your perfect Lana?"

"What? Like you weren't using me? I bet you were thinking of Clark the entire time." Lex whispered harshly in her ear.

"No I wasn't and I didn't." Chloe said in a barely audible whisper before turning away from him. "It was always you!"

"So you wanted me touching you, kissing you…" Lex came up behind her pressing his body against her. His hands snaked around her body, caressing her breasts and running a hand up the skirt to stroke her. "Fucking you."

For a brief moment Chloe welcomed his embrace, sinking into it before breaking away. She ran into the room climbing onto the bed pulling herself up against the headboard with her legs curled up tight against her chest. "I can't anymore Lex. I can't do this anymore." She began crying again. "I won't be your toy. Something you play with, put away, and only occasionally bring out into the light to play with again."

Lex walked over to the bed and began caressing her again. He pulled her face up and began kissing her, softly at first but then stronger, more insistent. Chloe cups his face with her hand. Lex picks her up and lays her on the center of the bed. He quickly pulls up her skirt and removes her underwear while still kissing her. Chloe doesn't push him away instead she welcomes his caress's telling herself it will be the last time. Lex rips off his pants and positions himself at her entrance. He smiles at her smugly before plunging into her. Chloe cries out when he enters her and begins to moan when he pulls her legs over his shoulders. She hears her own moans and tries to silence them by biting on her lower lip. Her hands clench into the sheets as her hips rock against his pumps. He smiles at her kissing her hard. She stops biting her lip and stares up into his eyes. She sees an emotion she can't describe behind his unhooded eyes for the briefest moment. He moves faster, hitting her a little harder in just the right spot. Chloe can't take anymore she feels the explosion coming over her, and she screams his name just as he yells hers. Lex slowly moves off her and to one side of the bed. She curls up on the other side cursing her own weakness.

Lex waits until she's almost asleep before whispering in her ear. "It was always you, never anyone else."

Chloe isn't sure if what she heard was real or a dream. She pulls into a smaller ball and falls asleep. The next morning she finds herself covered with a blanket and clothes laid out on the end of the bed. Lex is nowhere to be seen so she gets up and peeks into the kitchen. She sees him making breakfast and quietly closes the door moving to the bathroom. As she showers she thinks about the first night with Lex

_Chloe had been in the safe house for 2 weeks. The safe house separate from her father's. She never understood that, why Lex had insisted they be in separate safe houses. As long as her father was safe she didn't care. She got to call him once a week so she was good. But it was getting kinda boring. Sure Lex would stop by more then once a week but whenever they were together there was a huge tension between them._

_Lex showed up late in the evening upset about something. He sent the guards away telling them he was planning on staying the night. Chloe tried to get him to talk but he seemed to be avoiding her, ignoring her. So finally she walked right up to him and pulled him into a kiss, hoping to shock him out of his mood. Suddenly with that kiss the tension made sense and everything snapped. Within minutes they were stripping each others clothes off and on her bed. They didn't talk just spent all night in each others arms. When morning came Lex was there making breakfast. They talked and he promised to come back soon. _

_Throughout the summer Lex would come and spend nights with Chloe. They never said what their feelings were and Chloe thought they just couldn't voice them out loud. They shared almost everything, their fears, their hopes, and their dreams. But once she was back in Smallville he acted like nothing happened. And she did come to him some nights. After being attacked, or fights with Clark, or when ignored by Clark. He never turned her away, and in her mind why would he. He was getting laid right?_

The first few weeks went by almost the same each day. She would wake up and find clean clothes laid out for her. Lex would be making breakfast and she would take a shower. They wouldn't speak as they ate or even for hours afterward. She would explore the island and small house. Chloe would try to get him to let her go home and again they would fight. Sometimes it would be about the current situation, sometimes it would be about the past. When the past was brought up everything was brought to the table, everything they had wanted to say then they would say in the fight. Usually they would come to an understanding about the past. But even with that the fight's would always end with Lex and Chloe having sex.

By the end of the first month they had exhausted all reasons to fight and Chloe had stopped bringing up the current situation. They would spend the days together talking about everything, reading books, exploring the island. They would still have sex but it would always be Lex who initiated it.

Chloe began to examine her feelings for Lex after waking up from a dream about being married to him. She had been on the island with him for nearly two and a half months. Chloe spent the entire day alone trying to figure out when and how she had come to fall in love with him. Wondering when she had started to think of the two of them as the two of them. Lex had become worried and sought her out by mid afternoon and that was the first day she initiated sex.

Chloe never let's him know her feelings. She fear's he would use them against her, that he could never return them. They are sitting at Dinner one evening and Chloe stares at him until he can't stand it anymore.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Lex asks.

"You said I couldn't go home until I tell you what you want to know." When Lex just nodded, she continued. "But you don't ask me any questions. Well you ask questions about me but…what is it you want to know?"

"It's not something I can actually ask you to tell me. You have to want to tell me on your own." Lex says before picking up their empty plates and putting them in the sink. Lex seemed sad and upset so Chloe came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. When he turned around she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Without a word she guided him to the bedroom and slowly made love to him. It was sweet and loving, unlike anything they had done before.

Afterwards Chloe lay in his arms half asleep. Lex thought she was asleep and leaned down. He kissed her ear and whispered, "I love you Chloe Sullivan." Lex pulled her tighter into his arms and fell asleep. Chloe lay there stunned. She smiled before snuggling up to Lex and going to sleep herself.

The next day was spent the same as always Lex would wake up first and cook breakfast. Chloe would wander in just when the food was finished and sit down groggily at the table. When Lex set her food before her Chloe smiled up at him. When he sat down next to her she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Quietly Chloe said, "I love you too."

Lex dropped his fork and stared at her. Chloe just continued eating while Lex stared at her. He cleared his throat and asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Chloe finishes chewing before looking over at him smiling. A little louder she says, "I love you too."

"Do you mean it?" Lex asked softly.

"Yes Lex I mean it. I love you. I shouldn't after everything you've done to me. But I love you with all my heart." Chloe said before turning back to her food.

"I love you too. And I've been waiting to ask you something for a long time." Lex said. He got up and grabbed something from the bookshelf. Returning he got down on one knee and opened a tiny box. Inside was a ring with a small but beautiful setting of diamonds. "Chloe Anne Sullivan will you marry me?"

"Oh god…Lex?" Tears filled Chloe's eyes and for a moment she was torn. But when she looked into Lex's eyes she knew her answer. "YES! Of Course."

"You mean it! You'll marry me?" Lex asked unsure.

"Yes I mean it. I love you and I want to marry you."

"Are you ready to go home?" Lex asks with a smile.

"You mean the thing you wanted to know was that I loved you? You set this whole thing up to be with me?" Chloe asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I've been in love with you since that summer. I pulled away after the trail because I didn't want you to be put in that position again. But it's been tearing me up. I tried to focus on anything and everything but you and became obsessed with Clark. But I realized in the cave I had to choose. You or finding out what and who Clark really is. I choose you. I'm sorry I kidnapped you but I knew we had to be completely alone. We had to work through everything and it wouldn't be pretty." Lex told her with an apologetic face.

"So what did you tell my father?" Chloe asks with a smile.

"I told him my plan. Laid out everything for him and told him exactly where you would be even gave him access to the cameras I had hidden in the living room."

"Is that why we never had sex in the there. Oh god would that be mortifying." Chloe blushed. "Alright I forgive you for kidnapping me. But can we go home now? I really don't want to have our baby on an island."

"….You're pregnant?" Lex asked stunned.

"Yes we're pregnant. Now call in the troops Lex. I plan on getting married to you as soon as we get home."

Lex picks Chloe up in his arms and holds her close kissing her. "God I love you so much. Thank you Chloe."

"For what?" Chloe asks kissing him back.

"For loving me and giving me a family." Lex smiles. "Now lets get back to Smallville and shock all our friends."


End file.
